Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -0.23 \times -90\% \times -0.6 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -90\% = -\dfrac{90}{100} = -0.9 $ Now we have: $ -0.23 \times -0.9 \times -0.6 = {?} $ $ -0.23 \times -0.9 \times -0.6 = -0.1242 $